


I'll wash your hair for you

by hoiist



Series: This Misadventures of the Jedi Knight [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Vii is tired, nice doctor man help.Set in the middle of class story, Doc is tending to a patients need





	I'll wash your hair for you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr.

Viios cybernetics where shot, her back ones had likely blown out and her face ones weren’t far behind. Her shoulders ached and she just needed to feel clean. It was a rough mission and she thought she could manage it without Doc there.

Rusk headed to the his quarters when Doc saw her at the ships airlock.  
“What in stars happened to you?” He began kolto injections and scans, he could see which of her cybernetics were out.  
“Rough day.” She rested her head on his chest. “My hair is gross, I feel gross, I need a shower but I can’t move my arms. ”

The ship was empty, he was happy, he could actually be affectionate without getting her into trouble or scrutinized by her crew.

“How about we get you in the fresher, since you have a nice private one all to yourself.”   
Viios mumbled something, not moving much at all. Doc saw this moment to be mildly romantic, picking her up and taking her into her room.   
“Owww,” she winced.   
“Sorry sweet heart, the sedatives will kick in shortly, I promise.” He put her gently on the bed. “I’m gonna be out here if you need me.”

She began to take off her clothes, making her way to the refresher. Since she was covered in sweat, blood and something sticky, problem was it was in her hair too. Problem was, she couldn’t reach, or move in general.

“Doc.” He heard a faint painful call for his name, “Could you help me, please ?”   
He walked into the refresher to see a very sore and bruised Viios looking so tired leaning on the wall.   
“What’s wrong?”

Viios couldn’t make a coherent sentence, but Doc figured out that she wanted something simple done.   
She was becoming more and more flustered.

“Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Vii looked to him, shocked. “Are you sure?”

“Of cause!”

“Are you going to come in and help me?” She asked, genuine curiosity filled her voice.

He stopped for a moment. He wasn’t planning too, he saw this tired warrior of the republic wanting a moments peace, he didn’t think he would be apart of it. “did you want me too?” He asked with out a second thought

‘Why did I say that?’ He thought, he thought about her a lot. It wasn’t weird if he hopped into the refresher with her, like she asked.

They stared at each other for a moment, they had shared a moment or two of comfort and peace before, but why did this feel different? Was it because it wasn’t in the med bay?

“I… my back is sore, I need someone to wash it too… please.”

There wasn’t going to be anyone for another few hours.

“What I do for my patients.” He teased.

“Not all of your patients are trying to save the galaxy.” She said, managing to crack a smile.

“Then for you I’ll make an exception.”


End file.
